peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 December 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-12-17 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Some strange sound balance problems with John's mike seeming to be faded down and to the right relative to the tracks Sessions *Lance Gambit Trio only session, recorded 20th August 1997, repeat, first broadcast 28 August 1997. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Dustball: Talkback Back (split EP with Nøught - A Quick One Too Shift Disco DISCO QUICK 12 *Magoo: Tremor, Tremor, Tremor (7" EP) Elefant ER-157 *Cristian Vogel: Never Too Late (Cari Lekebusch Mix) (12" EP - Two Fat Downloads 88 EP) Primevil PRVL001 @ $ *Lance Gambit Trio: Stay Young (session) @''' *Silver Apples: Ancient Path LP: Beacon WHIRLYBIRD WR 103 *Joe Gibbs & The Professionals: Chapter Three (album - African Dub Almighty - Chapter Three) Joe Gibbs Music Globe '''@ $ *Be/Non: Microsurgical Vasectomy Reversal (album - You're Playing With Children In The Land Of The Bugs) Turnbuckle TB008 *Propellerheads: Echo And Bounce (album - Decksanddrumsandrockandroll) Wall Of Sound WALL CD015 @ $ *Cab Williamson's Waxworks: The Go Go Twins (7" - The Go-Go Twins / Transit Poker Game) Heat Of The ...Night? SIR045 *Lance Gambit Trio: Don't Go Away (session) @''' *Sidewinder: Skull Probe (album - Modulation & Transformation 3) Mille Plateaux 43 '''@ *Radio Sweethearts: New Memories (album - New Memories) St .Roch SR1003-2 *Blacktop: Self-Destruct Sequence (2x7" EP - We Desist) In The Red Recordings ITR 051 *Bunker Hill: Hide And Go Seek (album - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'N' Roll Volume 6) Ace CDCHD 650 $''' *Mental Power: Intelligence Unknown (12") Formation FORM 12077 '''@ $ *Junior Varsity: Hot Rod (7" EP - Go! To The Ice Cream Social) Peak-A-Boo BOO 709 @ ''end only '' $ *Junior Varsity KM: Friendly Friends (EP - Style For Life) Darla DRL 051 @ $ *''a bit of a fiasco at the start of this track'' *Bounty Killer & Junior Reid: Eden Sheeden (7") Price Less $''' *Parkinson: Untitled (12" - Return Of The Back Tothe!) Atomic Silence AS 07 '''@ *Spare Snare: T.R.E. (v/a 7" EP - Volume One) Rebound RB001 *Mouse On Mars: Twift (Future Gold+Bouncy) (High Llamas Mix) (EP - Twift) Too Pure RTD.195.3230.3 @ $ *High Llamas: The Sun Beats Down (EP promo - Cold And Bouncy) Alpaca VVR1000738P *Lance Gambit Trio: D'You Know What I Mean? (session) *Van Pelt: The Speeding Train (7") Art Monk #18 *New Decade: Tunnel Bomb (album - Orbit) Out Of Romford OOR 025 CD @ $ *Burning Spear: I And I Survive (Sub Dub Remix) (album - Dubmission 2: The Remixes) Quango 524 421-2 @ $ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 1 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) dat_147.mp3 *2) 1997-12-xx-1998-01-xx Peel Show LE385 ;Length *1) 04:02:13 (01:49:09-02:46:38) *2) 1:32:17 (16:29-1:04:08) (31:32-34:05, 40:22-42:06, 45:00-48:58 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-Dat. *2) Created from LE385 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1997 January 1998 Lee Tape 385 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online